


Double Dibs

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/F, Femslash February, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Lydia have some fun with Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of [poly week](http://polyteenwolf.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Alcohol is involved, and can be read as a consent impediment. I intended them as being just barely tipsy though.

Lydia and Erica sat with their backs to the bar, surveying the scene. It was Saturday night, Ladies' Night, at the Jungle and the two were looking particularly predatory. Nothing had caught either's eyes for long, a pretty brunette was here with someone, and the woman with neon pink hair was flirting with a pixie cut blonde. It was already inching closer to midnight, and the two were getting worried neither of them were getting lucky tonight. 

The scene was small enough that the two friends didn't mind if one struck out, but if both did... well that was just unacceptable. Lydia had put far too much effort into her own hotness and Erica's for them both to fall flat. She sipped at her red wine slowly, wondering if this would be the night her and Erica fucked. It seemed inevitable. They were both very attractive femmes, they had the whole mentor/mentee thing going, and they got along now. Erica had become too sharp to get nicked by Lydia's barbs, and Lydia loved that she could keep up with her. She didn't know what Erica was to her anymore. They had passed acquaintance territory some time ago, along with wing women, and simply friends. Allison was obviously her best friend, so it wasn't that. Erica was different, and the underlying sexual tension had made it harder to define. 

Erica's eyes shot to the door, and Lydia followed them to see a gorgeous Asian woman walk in. 

"Dibs," Erica muttered, taking a swig of her beer. 

"No way, you can't do that. She's a person Erica, and besides, I call double dibs," Lydia said. 

"You should go for the redheaded baby butch that's been eying you all night," Erica replied. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and stood up, flattening her leather skirt, "Fine, we'll both go for her." 

Erica raised a brow, and grinned, "Lead the way." 

Lydia's new navy stilettos clicked against the ground, and she mentally patted herself on the back for their outfits. She wore her dark brown leather skirt, navy stilettos, blue blouse, and fairly neutral makeup. Erica was more dramatic with her black mini skirt, white top, red leather jacket, black heels, and dramatic makeup. Lydia led the way over to the woman, who had just sat at the bar and was waiting on a drink. 

"May we join you?" Lydia asked sweetly, her head cocked for good measure. 

She looked up, brown eyes wide, "S-sure." 

The pair sat down, each introducing themselves. She smiled softly, "I'm Kira." 

"...so why did you want to you guys want to join me?" she asked, plucking up confidence. 

Erica's grin turned devilish, "Honestly?" 

Kira sat up straighter, and took a sip of the martini that had just been placed before her, "Yes please." 

Erica shot Lydia a look before saying, "Would you like to have sex with Lydia and I?" 

Kira's eyes widened comically, and her hand jerked, spilling a bit of her drink down her fingers, "That's, uh, that's really straight forward." 

Lydia shrugged, "It's on the table, it doesn't have to be. We can also just drink and chat for a bit." 

A dark blush appeared on Kira's cheeks, and she stared down into her glass when she replied, "No, I-I'd like it to stay on the table." 

"I do have a queen sized bed that may be comfier," Erica replied, and Kira giggled, nervousness ebbing out of her. A round later, the women were getting closer to tipsy, Kira's nervousness was gone, and they were all ready to go. Luckily Erica's apartment was just around the corner, and the three walked there while Kira regaled them with tales of her last ex who had a very specific sock schedule, a collection of troll dolls, and counted her pubic hairs. Kira had accidentally made her lose count once, and was kicked to the couch for the night. 

The three were still giggling when they got into Erica's bedroom; but the large mahogany bed was fairly imposing, and it quieted the laughter. 

Kira's voice was a shade off, "So how are we going to do this?" 

"How about you let us please you, and then we'll check in?" Lydia suggested, her fingertips tracing up Kira's arm. Erica sat on the bed, and watched the interaction, a finger tracing her mouth. 

"That sounds good," Kira answered, and was whisked onto the bed. Erica's fingers lightly grasped Kira's jaw as she pulled her in for a kiss while Lydia dotted kisses along Kira's shoulder. Kira's eyes closed, and she basked in the contact. Hands were across her back, up her legs, down her arms, against her ribs, and she couldn't believe there were only two of them. Their mouths moved against her skin, just barely damp and unhurried. 

Her eyes opened to Lydia in front of her, and she kissed her soundly, her hands pushing through red curls. Erica nibbled on her neck, and she her head fell to the side to give her more room. Erica took advantage of it, sucking a dark bruise into her neck while Lydia's fingers became bolder, unbuttoning the woman's top. Kira shrugged her shirt off, and opened her eyes to see the two women kiss each other. It shook her out of her surreal state, and with a burst of arousal, she thought, _this is really happening._

Kissing down Lydia's pale leg, Kira reached her blue shoes and slipped them off. Lydia and Erica broke apart, the three loosing their clothes fairly quickly. 

"You doing okay?" Lydia asked in a soft tone. 

Kira nodded, excitement bubbling under her skin, "Yeah." 

Erica smirked, and lightly pressed against her sternum, "Lay back then, we get to go first." Erica shot Lydia a look, and Lydia nodded, they were going to make this girl _drenched_. 

Erica played with her torso, finding each curve and divot, while Lydia started at her feet and slowly worked her way up. Kira's hands mapped out Erica's back before sliding forward to squeeze her breasts. Erica threw her a smirk for that, and scooted down the bed to join Lydia between her thighs. The pair double-teamed her vulva; Erica attacking her clit while Lydia pushed her tongue inside as deep as she could. Kira's hips began to shake, and she tried to sit up once, but Erica's hand pushed down on her stomach and immobilized her. Instead she shook her head side to side and curled her toes, everything was burning too hot. 

It was almost too intense, too different, too new. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pass out or orgasm, and all of her senses were running high. The wet licks and brush of skin-on-skin and the wet plunge of Lydia's fingers into her were the only sounds, filling up the air obscenely. Their focus was too much, she felt like she was under a spotlight- bright and baring all on stage and-

Kira let out a broken moan as she came, clenching around Lydia's tongue, and her fingers scraping each of their shoulders. She exhaled loudly, and the two women crawled up to kiss her. 

"How was that?" Erica asked with a knowing smirk, caressing her neck. 

Kira chuckled softly, "Really, really good...can we just cuddle for a bit?" 

"Of course," Lydia said quickly, cutting off whatever Erica was about to say. They sandwiched Kira in, petting her, and Erica shot Lydia a look. Lydia ignored the look, the night was still young, and even if it wasn't, what a way to spend the evening.


End file.
